Rabbit for a day
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford had a dream to see what it likes to be a rabbit for a day


One night at the apartment, Clifford was outside with Norville at the balcony watching the courtyard below.

Clifford said, "Wow Norville, I never knew the courtyard would be different from up here outside."

Norville said, "Well Clifford, if you're a bird, you would know what it likes to see everything from above and below."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Clifford sighed and look at Daffodil.

Norville said, "What wrong little red?"

Clifford said, "Well, I sort of have a little crush on my sister Daffodil."

Norville said, "Oh, you do."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I don't know how she got so pretty, but one thing I know is that if I can tell her how I feel."

Norville said, "Well why can't you little red?"

Clifford said, "Well, I'm afraid she might reject me or make fun of me for saying that."

Norville said, "Aw come on little red, I'm sure she won't be like that."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I guess."

Norville said, "Well I gotta go."

Clifford said, "Alright, bye Norville."

So Norville flew back to his nest. Clifford sighed again and looked at Daffodil. He was wanting to tell her how he feels, but he just wasn't ready for it. The he looked at the shooting stars. He thought for a minute and decided to figure out what it like to be a rabbit for a day. He said, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish I can be a rabbit for a day to see what it likes to be one."

Clifford yawned and went to sleep. He then started dreaming. When he opened his eyes, he was back in Emily Elizabeth's room. He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he realize that his face is not a puppy dog like. He looked at his entire body and he had turned into a rabbit. He screamed, which woke Daffodil up and went to see Clifford.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford said, "Daffodil, what happened to me?"

Daffodil said, "Uh Clifford, I don't see the problem."

Clifford said, "But Daffodil, yesterday I was a puppy, now I'm a rabbit."

Daffodil chuckled and said, "That a good one Clifford."

Clifford said, "But Daffodil I'm serious."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Okay, if you say so."

Soon, Emily Elizabeth called Clifford and Daffodil down for breakfast. They both went down to the kitchen to eat.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw, good morning you two. What can I get for you?"

Daffodil said, "I would like a carrot please."

Clifford said, "And a bowl of doggie treat."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Uh Clifford, dogs don't eat doggie treat. I can get you a carrot if you want."

Clifford said, "What? Oh right, I'm a rabbit. Yes I would like a carrot."

So Emily Elizabeth went to get Clifford and Daffodil a big, juicy carrot.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, what is going on? Why am I a rabbit?"

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you were born a rabbit."

Clifford said, "But I was a puppy."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, I know you think being a puppy is what you wanna be, but you're really a rabbit."

Clifford sighed and said, "Okay."

So Clifford and Daffodil ate their breakfast and went outside. As they went outside, they saw Flo and Zo.

Flo said, "Hey Clifford."

Zo said, "Hey Daffodil."

Clifford said, "Hey Flo, Zo, what up?"

Zo said, "Flo and I were just on our way to go to the alley place to look for some new toys at the dump."

Daffodil said, "Ew. gross."

Clifford said, "Wow cool, can I come?"

Flo said, "Uh, are you sure Clifford? You might get dirty though."

Clifford said, "So, I'm not a clean freak you know."

Zo said, "Well, okay. Come on."

So Flo, Zo, and Clifford went to the alley dump. As they got there, Clifford was feeling tired.

Clifford said, "Man, I don't feel so hot. Why am I so sleepy?"

Flo said, "Okay, we're here."

Clifford said, "Wow great."

Zo said, "Ready to do some digging Clifford."

Clifford said, "Sure."

So Flo, Zo, and Clifford started digging. As Clifford was digging, his fur started getting dirty so fast.

Clifford said, "Man, my fur is so dirty."

Flo said, "That's because when you're a bunny, your fur tend to get dirty faster."

Clifford said, "Well no wonder Daffodil doesn't like to dig. Maybe I should stop."

Zo said, "It okay Clifford. We'll take care of this ourselves."

Clifford said, "Okay, bye."

So Clifford went back to the apartment. He took a warm shower to clean out all of the dirt on him. He then went to his bed. Daffodil saw him feeling sad and said, "Hey Clifford, what's wrong?"

Clifford said, "Oh hi Daffodil. I'm just sad, because being a bunny is so hard."

Daffodil said, "What you mean?"

Clifford said, "Well, as a bunny I get tired so quickly. I can't dig in the dirt, because my fur will get dirty. Also I miss my doggie treat, but I don't feel like eating carrots."

Daffodil said, "Oh, I see."

Clifford said, "I wish I can be a puppy again."

Daffodil said, "Well, I know how you feel Clifford, but you weren't a puppy before. You were born a bunny."

Clifford said, "But I wasn't. Oh how can I make you understand?"

Soon, Emily Elizabeth burst in and said, "Clifford, Daffodil you gotta get to the top of the building now."

Daffodil said, "Why?"

Clifford said, "What's going on?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "A whole pack of foxes are gonna roam across the city and you know they eat rabbits as well."

Daffodil said, "Oh no."

Clifford said, "Aw, do we have to?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes Clifford, you don't wanna be eaten by a fox do you."

Clifford said, "Well no."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Then let go."

So Clifford, Daffodil, and Emily Elizabeth made their way to the top of the apartment. As they got there, they heard rumbling sound in the distance.

Clifford said, "Hey, what's that sound?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "It the foxes."

Soon, the foxes began running across the city. Clifford and Daffodil were amazed.

Clifford said, "Wow, that's a lot of foxes."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, I be careful if I were you."

Clifford said, "Why?"

Daffodil said, "Because foxes eat rabbits. So that is why we gotta stay here until the foxes leave the city."

Clifford said, "Aw."

Clifford saw Flo, Zo, and Jorge at the front of the apartment.

Clifford said, "Hey, why are Flo, Zo, and Jorge not at the top of the building?"

Daffodil said, "Well they're not rabbits or other animals they eat, so they can stay down there."

Clifford said, "Well that's not fair. Maybe I should go down there and stay with them."

Daffodil said, "You can't Clifford. You'll get killed."

Clifford said, "Well I'm not gonna stay here for the rest of my life."

So Clifford started hopping down the apartment. Daffodil chased after him. As they got down, Clifford waved to Flo, Zo, and Jorge.

Clifford said, "Hey guys."

Jorge said, "Clifford, what are you doing down here?"

Clifford said, "I'm just here to keep you company."

Flo said, "But you can't be down here. You gotta get back to the top of the apartment."

Clifford said, "Guys I'm fine. Remember, Hakuna Matata."

Zo said, "Clifford, right now it not the time to be fine. You gotta get back up."

Clifford groaned and said, "You guys still don't understand me don't you."

Jorge said, "We understand, but we just don't want you..."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, come on we gotta get back up there."

Clifford said, "Nah, I'm fine down here."

Daffodil said, "But Clifford you're gonna get eaten."

Clifford said, "No I won't. Beside, nothing is gonna..."

Flo said, "WATCH OUT!"

Soon, a fox bumped into Clifford and Daffodil. The two opened their eyes and notice that a fox had sniff them. The two began running for their lives. The fox chased after them.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, are you sure we should be running?"

Daffodil said, "Yes. We're about to be eaten alive."

As the two ran for their lives, Clifford tripped and fell. Soon, the fox quickly pounced on him. Clifford started shivering. As the fox slash his eyes, he woke up screaming. He looked around and notice that he was back in his room. Daffodil came up to him and said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford said, "I think so."

Daffodil said, "You had a bad dream."

Clifford said, "Yeah. I dreamt that I was a rabbit and foxes were roaming the city and I was just about to be killed."

Daffodil said, "Oh don't worry Clifford. It okay. You're back in the apartment with me now."

Clifford said, "Yeah. I guess being a rabbit is harder than I thought it would be. I prefer being a puppy instead."

Daffodil said, "That's good Clifford. Would you like me to sleep with you for a while?"

Clifford said, "Sure. That'll help. Thanks."

So Daffodil tuck Clifford in and lay down with him. Clifford whispered, "I love you Daffodil."

Daffodil whispered back to him, "I love you too Clifford."

They both slept happily.

The End.


End file.
